Death holds us alive
by BelaRoza Blue
Summary: Set after Shadow Kissed. Rose saves Dimitri and they run to Chicago. They live nice life, have nice flat, own gym. They kill Strigoi and get their marks from Alchemists. But their life turns around when thay save twelve years old Melody. They adopt her and can't be prouder. She wants to be a guardian when she grows up. What are thay able to do for her? Idea from: beata5645, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **New story. Not completely my,** _ **beata5645**_ **gave me this idea. So, this story is for you!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy.**

 _This story starts in cave, when Dimitri is attacked by Strigoi._

Rose POV

My mothers arms held my firmly, but I paid no atention to it. He needed me! Dimitri needed me! I needed to get to him. I let my mother lead me away a little, but then, when she wasn't holding me that firmly I ran the fastest I could. I saw that Strigoi. He was only playing with Dimitri, but then he almost escaped.

Strigoi opened his mouth. His fangs were so close to his skin. His mouth found Dimitris neck. _No._

He was going to bit him, turn him or kill him. _Never._ I knew it would kill me. I couldn't breathe. I did only thing possible to save my love. My Dimitri. I jumped and landed on Strigoi.

You would say I can't jump so far. I can't jump that fast. But it was. For Dimitri, everything. I could fly and jump and run and die for him. Everything. I hit Strigois body. We fell to the floor. Everything was spinning and I saw corouful points everywhere. But Strigoi was confused too.

I took out my stake and hhit the first part of his body that I could reach. It was his chest, but not heart. I took the stake out and staked him. My vision was normal again, world was no more spinning.

It was falling apart.

I saw Dimitri. His skin was pale. I kneeled next to him and noticed red marks on his neck. Please, _no_.

I placed my hand on his chest.

Nothing.

I placed my ear to his lips.

 _Nothing._

His heart stopped. So has mine. „Dimitri! Dimitri, no! Wake up, please! _Dimitri!_ " I slapped him across the face. He still laid here. It took me half of a minute to check the rest of his injuries. None. He hadn't lost that much blood, but Strigoi gave him too much endorphins at once. When I abruptly stpped him, Dimitris heart didn't make it.

I burst to tears. No my Dimitri. Why?! He just said he love sme! We found out how we can be together. _Why?!_ When he kissed me, when he touched me, I felt so real, so alive... I could only kiss him back.

Kiss him.

 _...Rose, do it properly, like when you make blood whore to your Moroi..._ I remembered the day. Some Moroi shouted that at me and I kicked his as together with Mason. The point is that I could open mouth of a resuscitation dummy and blow into it. _Resuscitation._

I put off Dimitris duster, tore of his t-shirt and took a deep breath. _Now or never._

I tilt his head, opened his mouth and covered it with mine. Nothing erotic, really. Breath one, breath two. I placed my hand on his chest, my arms straight and pushed. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-20-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-30 and again two breaths and 1-2-3-4-5... I repeated this for almost ten minutes. I was loosing it. Loosing Dimitri. _No._

I was just at the second 7, when I heard his cough. And it was one of the most beautiful sounds of my life. I stopped. Dimitri coughed again and then opened his beautiful eyes. „Roza?"

I realized I was crying, my face was red, eyes puffy, but I was the happiest person ever. I hugged him. „How do you feel? Can you sit down?" he noded and I helped him. He was better, but I didn't want him to stan dup. He might be too weak and pass out. „I'm fine, just..." he placed one palm on his forehead. Then his eyes widened and he hugged me tightly. „Roza... Roza. You saved me. Roza. Thank you... I don't know what to say... Thank you... Roza... I love you, I love you... I'm so sorry... I love you..." I sqeezed him and placed my head on his chest.

„I love you too. Just please, promise me that you won't do that again." I knew I wnted something unreal, but I didn't care. I needed him.

„I promise. But Roza... we have to go. It's darker with every second." He stood up. He looked fine. I forced him to drink some water from a bottle we found lying half-out of a dead guardians pocket.

We walked out of the cave. After a few feet, I stopped. „Dimitri... do we have to go back to Academy? I dont want to." He looked at me, confused.

„You don't want to go back to Lissa?" I felt a wave of anger fly through me.

„Lissa. It's always Lissa. Why? It's my life. I gave it to protect her, but this is the end. I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to let my life go away, not enjoyed. I want to love whoever I want, I want to live my life as I want. I don't want to follow Lissa for the rest of my life. I could be killed every minute without saying you that I love you. I could bekilled because Moroi can't protect themselves. I love Lissa like a sister, but I want to live my life. Some Moroi act like Dhampirs are something gross and they are good just to lay their lives for Moroi. I don't want to be heir lifebuoy anymore." I said. Dimitri looked at me wide-eyes. His mouth was slightly opened and I thought that he is dissapoited. „Theys are more important for you? More important then you? Then me?" I asked and I felt my tears in the corners of my eyes.

„No, Roza, of course not. You are the most important thing in whole universe. And you are not just a thing, you are a person. Beautiful person in every way. You are wise, strong, beautiful. I love you. When you saved me in the cave, I realized that I can't live without you. No matter what would happen, I don't want to protect Moroi anymore. Only person I want to protect is you. I won't give up my life for someone that just replaces me with someone other, just to sacrifice him too. Rose" he kneeled in front of me and held my hands in his, „run away with me. Please, I love you and we don't want to protect Moroi. You are much stronger then Lissa. You would do anything for her, but it wasn't her who saved me. It was you and only you. Why would you sacrifice your life for her? You deserve something better. Please, come with me." I felt smile on my face. Soon, I laughed and rested my forehead against his.

„I will go whereever you go. I love you." We walked and when Dimitri was better, we ran. We didn't meet any Strigoi and I was really grateful. We ran about an hour when we found a road. It was old, but another half an hour lead us to alfalt one. We stopped a car. Older man and woman opened and they seemed to be happy to help us. They were going to Chicago and they happily agreed to bring two stranger there. We traveled for a long time, but at least I had some time to think. Dimitri was right. Lissa was my friend, my family and I still loved her. But no one ever wanted her to save someone. After she brought me back her life was turned around but not only her. My too. But I had to be stronger. I had to protect her without loosing my and her mind. All she had to do was avoid Spirit and dangerouss situations as much as she could. I was her rock to lean on, but also her empty jar. She could keep her feelings in me, but when I saw Dimitri dead on the groun, it exploded. It was full. I'm not going to repair it because I can't just pretend I don't love, that there is only one person I want to protect with my life. Because that's not true. As long as I am with Dimitri... I don't need her Spirit. We won't let death reach us. We will protect each other. Death holds us alive.

/*/*/*/

I never thought it would be that easy. First months it wasn't. But Dimitri found a way. When his father died, his mother Olena gave him his credit card with all his money. Dimitri didn't want it but he decided to use it. He bought us little flat in Chicago and an automat that made coffee and hot chocolate. We lived in love and smile never left our faces. I pushed bond to back of my head and never looked at it again.

After six months, we had enough money to buy an old gym and rebuild it. Soon, it was full of visitors. It had running track outside and inside, all stuff needed to train, weights and even a big pool, sauna and wellnes. There was a big room to dance and the dancers loved it. It is our place.

We also bought a big flat. It aws new, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, livingroom and a big kitchen. Two balnonies were big and new and we both loved it.

We wake up every morning at seven and at eight we open our gym. After a few weeks we found friends that went there regulary. We close at ten. We usualy don't spend whole day here, but it became part of our life. We still train, run and do everything to be great guardians. And we help with training whoever who needs it or asks. We have fighting class, it's very fancy.

We also travel around the city and kill Strigoi. We get our marks from Alchemists. They don't tell anybody about us... because thats the thing. Everybody thinks we are dead or turned. We both have necks half-filled with marks but I don't complain. We help the world.

I'm 21 now and Dimitri is 28. He is stil like 20-years old though. And our love? Stronger with every day. I still feel like before four years when I fell in love with him. And it's even better. Two years ago, we got married. It was simple, just the two of us and our two friends. We both agreed it will be better if I keep my name. But Dimitri forced me to buy big, princess white dress anyway.

/*/*/*/

I woke up, sun shining throught the window. I felt Dimitris arm threw around my waist and smiled mentally. It was five to seven. I decided to get up and prepare coffee for Dimitri and hot chocolate for me. It was impossible, because when I removed Dimitris arm he opened one eye.

„Good morning, Roza." He opened his second eye too and looks at the clock. He placed a kiss on my cheek and lifted me up from the bed.

I laughed. „Goo morning Dimitri, where are you going?"

„Well, we are going to kitchen and maybe have some breakfast?" Her placed me on the counter and reached behind me for bread and toaster. „Well, Nutela, ham, cheese?" he placed a kiss on my lips with every ingredient.

„Hmmm, Nutela." I said. Still sitting on counter, I prepare coffee and hot chocolate. „Jack Sparrow or How To Train Your Dragon?" I ask Dimitri.

„I'll let you choose." I decided that I wanted a cup with Jack Sparrow and left dragons for Dimitri. By the time I finish, Dimtri placed full plates of toastson the table and places me on the chair. „I'm not using my legs today, Comrade?"

„Yes, you are, but we are running at ten, not now." I didn't even groan, I was used to running.

After brakfast we got dressed, used bathroom and we found out we had fifteen minutes to do something before we have to go to our gym. I turned TV on and watched news. It was about some koala born in China, when a worried face of reporter appeared on the screen. „News from Chicago, in past five minutes, fire stations recorded eight houses and flats in flames. They found out it's exploding gas. It's still working it's way to other houses, please, after you see adress on screen, turn off your TVs, telephones, computers and electricity systems. People from those adresses, please go out of your house and don't stay near. Don't take anything with you, your homes maybe won't explode." I was a little scared and I looked at adresses on the screen. My heart froze when I saw our adress there. Dimitri grabbed my hand and lead me out. We runned on the street, together with many poeple that saw their adress om the screen.

Block of flats a few metres behind us exploded. We didn't feel that, but some poeple fell and building was in flames.

Suddenly, I heard something. It's faint, but I can say it's a scream. Dimitri probably heard it too, because he stopped. It's too quiet for human, but Dhampir can hear it. I heard it again, a little louder this time. I looked at Dimitri and we turned around and runned.

Straidht into burning building. We ran on the second floor and screams are louder and louder. We ran to some door. It's a flat smaller then ours. In something what was probably living room we find a girl. She is screamong. „Mum! Mum! Mamma, please wake up! Wake up! Mamma!" I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away. She kicked and fought, but I held her. Dimitri kneeled in front of the woman on the floor. She was dead, all covered with blood. „No! Mum!" Somewhere in higher flats the gas exploded again. After about ten seconds, it exploded lower, closer to us. We both listen. Ten seconds – explosion number three, again closer.

„Run!" Shouted Dimitri and caught girls left arm. I caught her right. She was still fighting. She was strong. A Dhampir.

„Stop! We need to get out of here!" I shout at the girl. She stopped and now she was like a puppet. „What about my mum? Where is my mum?" she kept reapeating while we runned to stairs. We only got to first floor and we found out we can't use them anymore – they were in fire and half of them was just ash and stones. Dimitri lead us to flat, opened the window and kissed me. „Jump out. I'll jump after you with her." He motioned to girl.

„Ok." I kissed his cheek and jumped. I landed well and then watched Dimitri. He carefully jumped out with girl pressed tightly to his chest. He landed and stood up. I ran to them. They were okay. We walked a few steps away when glass of the window we jumped from exploded together with whole flat. When we arrived to gym, I phoned to hospital. They came, checked us and said we are fine.

We all took shower and sat in our office. Gym was open, but no one really trained that much. Everybody was worried and asked us if we are all right.

Girl sat in big armchair where Dimitri placed her. I borrowed her some clothes and me and Dimitri changed, too. They I asked her: „Hello. I'm Rose and this is Dimitri, my husband. What's your name."

„I'm... I'm Melody. Melody Lea Harper." She said with blank face.

„It's nice to meet you, Melody. How old are you?" asked Dimitri and kneeled nex tto her.

„I'm twelve. And you?" She suprised me with her question. She seemed to be a little curious.

„I'm 21."

„And I'm 28."

„Hmmm, nice. It's nice to meet you. What... What about my mum? Where is she?" I took deep breath. Their flat exploded too and there was no chance for her to survive. She was already dead when we saw Melody.

„I'm sorry, but... she didn't make it. We couldn't save her. I'm so sorry." Said Dimitri. Melody cried. Tears stream down her face and her silent sobs echoed in office. I placed my arm around her. Dimitri held her hands in his. We looked at each other and knew one thing:

We will protect this girl.

/*/*/*/

Dimitri POV

Two months passed and our life was starting to be normal again. As normal as our life can be. City gave us new flat, it was the same as our old but a few blocks away in opposite direction. They saved all of our things but it wasn't safe to live in our old flat, wich proved explosion in it a month ago. The gas is stopped now. Everythings is fine again.

And we have got a daughter.

No, Rose wasn't pregnant. We adopted Melody. Today, we brought her to her new home. She loves it. She is strong. She still misses her mother, but she is getting throught it. She sais they weren't so close.

I will always remember that moment when she called med ad and Rose mum. She said sorry, but we said that we are happy.

And we are. We have got a child and each other. We saved her and in that moment she stepped to our lifes and hearts. And we love her. She loves us. She said it several times. Of course that she is still sad, but smile is quickly getting to her face again. Now I have got two lights in my life.

Rose and Melody. I will protect them both. I hope there won't be a situation when I would have to choose between them two. Because I can't. But Rose still has her own mind and she will have. And she is a great mother. I watched her everyday when we visited her in orphanage. She was so great. Finnaly, after two months, court approved and we could take her home. Her room waited for her already and I loved that we could make her smile. She hugged us and said: „I love you, mum and dad."

I am a father.

 **Uff, thank you for reading. Thank you for this idea,** _ **beata5645**_ **, you are great! I hope you will like it.**

 **Rewiev please!**

 **Bye, your**

 **BelaRoza Blue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Sorry for not updating so long (it happens a lot). Well, I don't think there is anything else to say, so lets do this!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy.**

/*/*/*/

Melody POV

Eight months. Eight months from my mothers death. Eight months from loss of my home.

Six months from getting new, better home. Six months from getting new parents.

Not that I get new parents regulary or something. Until my twelve years, seven months and three days I lived only with my mother. She was a Damphir, like me. She love dme and I loved her, but we weren't really close. She hated guardians. She thought they are stupid. I wanted to be a guardian basicaly my whole life, but she wanted me to live normal life. She taught me to fight, but just a little, so I won't get abused by boys. And then, she was away.

Then, mum and dad saved me. Yes, mum and dad. I don't want to call them Rose and Dimitri. And they are just happy. As two damphirs, they can't have children together. But I've never seen two people that were more in love then them. They were sweet and funny at the same time. And they left everything behind. They were supposed to guard Princess Vasilisa Dragomir after she leaves school, but after dad almost didn't make it, they decided to escape. For the rest of Vampire world, they were dead or turned and they didn't change anything about it.

I loved them so much. They were everything for me. My whole life.

I woke up. My alarm clock stopped and I looked out of the window. I hear mums voice from kitchen. Dads low voice with Russian accent replied and mum laughed. Lovely morning. I decided to wear black tights (A/N: pantihose?), black A skirt and cute t-shirt wiht Minion on it saying: „Bello!" (A/N: hahaha, I know it's „Hello", but it reminds of my dog (ex-dog?) named Belo).

I found my parents in the kitchen. „Good morning!" I said. I kissed mums cheek and stepped on my tiptoes to kiss dads too. He was so tall!

„Morning! You look beatiful!" answered dad. „Pancake?"

„Sure, thank you." I sat next to mum.

„Good morning, look at you, you look great! Who's the lucky?" mum asked and blinked at me with her right eye.

„Rose! She's too young!" shouted dad. Too young for what?!

„Too young? Like really? Dimitri..." mum fake-pouted and hugged dad.

„Yes, maybe he is years older!" who the hell is supposed to be older?! Wait... „I haven't got a boyfriend!" I shouted.

„Dimitri, you are seven years older then me!" mum shouted. She wasn't really mad.

„But that's different." Said dad and placed another pancake on plate on the table.

„Hey, I'm still here!" I said. They were totally leaving me out of this conversation. And I didn't like that. „Look, I don't have a boyfriend and for now I' not planning to get one. I just decided to wear this, ok?"

„Of course." Mum hugged me and then kissed dad. „Not mad?"

„Of course not. I wouldn't be mad at you. But Melody is still too young. And sweetie, you look really beautiful.." he said to me and returned to his pancakes. I went to gym with them, as every morning. School started at nine, so I had enough time. My parents still opened at eight so I stayed there. Sometimes I walked to school, it wasn't that far, or mum or dad drove me there. It was nice. Every morning I met someone in front of or at the gym who asked me about how I've been, if I'm doing okay, if mum and dad are together, someone always offers me breakfast or cake, or something. I got used to that pretty quickly. Today was not different. „Melody Lea!"

One old lady was still calling me with my both names. „Melody Lea, how are you? Look, I've baked cookies, want some?" she offered me a big box with at least fifty cookies.

„Thank you." I said and politely took one. Mum screamed from behind and dad screamed too. I looked back. Rose was laying on her back and dad was trying to help her up. He slipped on something what was probably black oil and fell too. Oh my so-clever parents. Not like they aren't intelligetn or something. They are just a bit clumsy sometimes.

„Robie?! How many times do I have to tell you to not leave oilo on the ground?! I slipped on it three times this month!" Mum was right: every now and then someone slipped on it. Robie was still doing things like that: parking on pavement, leaving oil on the ground and also building wheel towers in front of the door and that stuff. It was funny, but mum and dad had sometimes a lot of work and didn't need to have another. It looked like cleaning road and finding out where did he get wheels from this time and it usually got them a bit frustrated.

Mum unlocked the door and we stepped in. Lady left us and went to running truck (pretty strange, right?). I helped them prepare a few things for dance class and brought some chairs there, they were going to have some show or something like that today. It was time to go to school. Mum decided to give me a drive.

„Looking foward to school, darling?" she asked to fill the silence. She turned on the radio, but she groaned and quickly turned it off when some of dads favorite songs started to play.

„Mum, really? It's boring. Why can't I go to St. Vladimirs?" i asked. It was the first time I said it out loud. Mum flinched. I saw her frown and I caught her worried look for a second. Then it disappeared under her guardian mask. She didn't wear it often, but when she did, she wasn't going to talk about something. „We will discus this later sweetie, ok?"

„But i want to discus it now!" I almost yelled.

„Melody! St. Vladimirs almost killed us! This is your future and we will discus it with your dad." She was right. But they were both so... overprotective. I felt a tear leave my eye.

„No, no, darling, don't cry. Please, I just didn't want to let Dimitri out of this, that's all. I'm pround of you and your choice no matter what you do. I still feel respect to guardians even when I decided to go the other way and just kill Strigoi instead of guarding someone. We will talk about this and find a way, but you have to wait until we will be together at home, ok?" She looked at me with her brown eyes pleading. They both had brown eyes. A little different brown, but still brown. I had blue eyes. Brown hair, not like mum or dad, but something between them. I looked like my mother. You wouldn't find one shape of me similiar to my Moroi father.

Just as my dad, I couldn't resist these eyes, so I answered. „Fine, but we will talk about it. I want a tattoo like you two." Human, of course, didn't know what it means. It was funny how they were trying to figure out what it was supposed to mean, and why they sometimes added some. It was not reguraly and sometimes they go tone, sometimes more. They ende dup thnking it was some love tattoo or something.

„ _Another x, what is that supposed to mean?" asked lady as she offered some cookies to my parents. „Seriously, Mrs Belikov, are you sure it's not dangerous?"_

„ _Of course not. Well, I doubt it. Some people have tattooed whole their body." She scrunched her nose. „Well, that is awful, but still." Said mum, sitting behind her desk and wrote something down to her notebook as dad added another box to some on shelves. „It's spelled Belikova (A/N: Belikovova, in fact. ;)). And I'm still Hathaway." She smiled._

„ _But that's terrible, Belikov, Hathaway and this child is Harper!" she pointed to me. „When I was young, we just kept names of our partners and children too, it was simple."_

„ _I know," smiled mum, she heard this a several times before. „But it's easier that way. And I find it cute." she finished._

„ _You could at least tattoo her like yourself. It will mark her and say that she is yours now."_

 _Mums gaze flew to dad for a second. They both looked worried. „Rather not." She eplied. „It would be too dangerous."_

Confused face of lady is the last thing I see when the memory leaves me.

Mum parked at school.

„Bye, have a nice day. And be aware, P.E. teachers are waiting on every corner..."

"What?" She sometimes dropped something like this and it was still a little strange.

„Technically, Dimitri was a P.E. teacher, too. Just a little different P.E. I just don't want you to run away, you are just thirteen." Oh, stupid ideas of my mum.

„Don't worry. Bye. See you later." I kissed her cheek.

„Bye!" she called back. I watched the car with gym logo and felt lonely. I stood there for a while and seriously thnk I will just leave, return to gym and hide. Then, around lunch, i would climb out and tell my parents I was there. I've done it twice and they respected it. Not completely happy, but respected.

„Hi Melody, you shouldn't stand in the middle of a parking lot. You know, car go there a lot." Yes, right in time. John appeared next to me. He still walk with his long, fast steps and I almost ran next to him. „oh, really? I didn't know." I said sarcastically.

„Well, now you know. What's your first lesson?" he always takes everything literally (almost), so I kind of expected answer like this.

„Ughh, Algebra.ô i hated it. I never had issues with any of the subjects, I was always a star student, but I simply didn't like Algebra and Maths.

„Hm, Miss Bake isn't here and I'm the only one free for first lesson. So I think we will have the first lesson together. Oh, and another too, since we have got ICT. And our favorite programme iiiiiis..."

„No, Joseph, don't force me to say that, you know I hate it."

„C'mon, just say it."

„Interneeeet..." I groaned.

„No, Exceeeeel! Well, see you later, Lodyme!" and with that he walked away and left me in front of dressing rooms. I stepped to my locker. I found a paper:

 _Lea,_

 _When you come to school, move your lazy ass and meet me at volleyball court._

 _Bye, P._

Yes, for Joseph, I was mostly Lodyme or Miss (as all girls, he calls us Miss, even though he didn't have to), sometimes Melody.

For my best friend (from boys) Philip, I'm Lea. He thinks I'm too boyish to have such a name. And all because I once beat him! We didn't try it then, but i never had problems with other boys. As a Damphir, I was strong, but my moves weren't so trained. But their neither.

I ran to volleyball court and found Philip sitting on grass. He stood up when he saw mw. „Nice skirt. You won't belive what happened! Me and Lau are friends!" He smiled at me.

„Hm, you were friends before."

„That's true, but never so close for a cinema together. And, we are going today! Do you want to come, too?" I wanted to say yes, but then I imagined faces of my parents, talking to me about guardian things. Once again i wondered ifI can do it to them. They are so scared. So worried. They ended they guardian career because dad died and they didn't want to give their lives up. Catching Strigoi like this is safer. Then, I imagined my mum, kicking dummy and my dad staking it and I know I want to do it, but for some Moroi. Mum promised me to talk about it. If I don't come home, it will look like I don't want it.

„Sorry, but i must be at home today."

„I thought you love us! Please, you said you don't have to help in gym." He looked pained. Only looked, I knew him too well and I knew he was lying.

„I do love you, but I have to be at home. You know, serious talking and stuff. And what about that Geography test tomorrow?" I asked. It wasn't that hard. Actually, it was about Russia and Siberia and I know _everything_ about it from dad.

„Please, Lea, we both know your biggest problem with that is writing readable. And oh, please, Joseph would let us repair it immidately. You know him." Yes, I knew him and I hated when someone used his kindness for his own good.

„Stop, Merelly, and listen." Ha, he hated his middle name. „I'm not using Joseph and I would love to go with you, but this is about my future." He was opening his mouth when someone cut him off.

„Hey, let her be. I'm the weaker one, but listen at least to me if not her. I would love to take Melody with us, but if she needs to go, then let her go, right?" my best friend Lauren came to save me. She was so cute. I hugged her. „At least, you're not going away for ever, right?" I looked to her pleading green eyes. She had blond hair and pale skin. She looked like Dragomir, but, sadly, she wasn't. She was human. Philip was human. My friends, teacher, everybody. They were human. Only my parents were Damphir.

She wanted me to stay. I had a picture of St. Vladimirs on one of my notebooks. I drew it a year ago. When she saw it, she thought I wanted to transfer and she was really sad. I said that I couldn't leave her and she calmed down. But I still wanted to go. Then, exploding gas came and ruined my home, killed my mother and left me orphanage without money or anything. But my dreams were still here.

„No, of course not." It was true, right?

/*/*/*/

Rose POV

I walked from parking place where I patiently talked to Robie for almost an hour. I found Dimitri in dancing hall, preparing speakers. „Dimitri, we need to talk."

I sat on the corner of podium. He sat next to me. „Roza? Is everything all right? Go and lay down for a while."

„No, we need to talk. At car, Melody said she want to go to St. Vladimirs. Dimitri, it's dangerous. Can we let her go there? I'm proud of her that she wants to go and be a guardian, but we can't lose her. What are we going to do, i don't wnat to ruin her dreams."

With a loud thud and them pufff, he threw himself on his back. „I am proud, too. She is strong, just needs some training. But you are right, it's too dangerous. Wait, rose, we own a gym, right? When i came to St. Vlads, I read some papers. There is a way to do it, but no one uses it, almost, because there's a big chance that he won't graduate. But Melody is a talent, she could do it."

I turned to him. „What's it?" he explained his plan and I have to admite he is a genius. I smiled, satisfied that we can help our girl.

„I love you, did you know?" I kissed him.

„Yes, but not as much as I love you." He murmured btween kisses.

/*/*/*/

Melody POV

When I came home, it was four. My parents were already here, preparing dinner. I loved smell of blini and borsch, it was veeery yummy. Russian dinners were soo good. We loved it.

„Hi, sweetie, how was your day?" dad asked as I sat down to table. He was much taller than me and mum and it was funny how far he could reach to stroke my cheek and make blini at the same time. I only missed a big, black dog to run to me, but we haven't got a dog, because animals hate Damphirs. It's a pity, I love dogs.

Dinner was nice. We spoke about our day, how we were doing different things and that I played on my mobile phone with Joseph. You should know he is twenty nine, so just a little older than dad.

After dinner we sat in living room and I felt like someone was sqeezing my belly. Mum and dad sat to each other. Dad threw his arm around her waist and she held his hand. With other, she reached and squeezed mine. „Melody, I know you are impatient, so lets just move on. We both know you want to be a guardian and are both proud. But we can't let you go to Academy. Yet. We found another way. We will train you. And then, when you will be seventeen, you will go to St. Vladimirs for six months. That long, you will have time to prove you can be guardian and graduate. Are you okay with it?" They smiled.

My whole life, mother seemed to not be interested in my dreams. She wanted me live like human. I was never good enough for her. I loved her and she love dme, but I wasn't myself with her. Now, I'm free. Their offer was great. I could be with them, Lauren, Philip, at home and for half an year I will be at St. Vladimirs. They will have to admit that they are alive. That they broke their promise. At least dad. Mum left her best friend, her sister.

I hugged them „I love you." That night, I went to sleep between them in their huge bed. I felt joy and love like never before.

I am going to be a guardian.

 **Finished!**

 **Sorry for taking sooo long time to write it, but I'm still busy. Don't worry, no romantic things with Joseph, but I have a teacher like him too and it's great. Please, tell me if you want him to be in this story sometimes, any ideas with him.**

 **Thank you, review, please!**

 **Bye, your**

 **BelaRoza Blue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't kill me. Please don't kill me. I know I'm just stupid little person that deserves to be punished so bad that she won't sit for months. Sorry...**

 **I know you had to wait for a long time, but I had a lot of work to do. I help to prepare Christmas Academy, which inculded selling food in horrible death freezing cold for two hours, decorating big hall and practising play. As a little role, but ‚good actress' I got to play every missing role on rehearsals. We played Russian story. Funny was, that main (or almost main) character played half Russian guy. Well, I was Ivan, Nastenka, Old-grandpa-wizard-that-looked-like-a-mashroom and Marfa when they were missing. The story is called Mrázik, if you are interested I can write plot of it. And my role was a bad guy that lives in forests.**

 **The funniest thing was dancing Kalinka in men way in the end. We ended up just running in circles, because we couldn't dance in sync (Hey, we had only ten days!)**

 **Isn't it funny that plot is actualy a word for fence in English?**

 **These first chapters will just be like starting, they will go fast, and thn I'll write something more, like when Melody goes to St. Vladimirs or when she graduates... Ok?**

 **Love you!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy.**

Rose POV

Another morning when I just woke up next to Dimitri and felt pure happiness. Revision came to gym so it will be closed today and we just go there for and hour or so and the rest of day is free.

I saw our photos on my bedside table: photos of me and Dimitri, Dimitri and Melody, me and Melody and of course Melody. She is smiling, sleeping, wearing a Halloween costume with her best friend, even shouting on the pictures. I've got a lot of pictures. We are together in front of gym, in front of Corn Palace and the newest is from Moscow. We don't travel a lot, but it's wonderful when we do.

And it was already a year and a few months since we live with Melody, since we are parents. She is now fourteen and a half. She is beautiful and intelligent. She is more guardian with every day. We are so proud.

My gaze fell to window and I almost jumped up. „Dimitri," I whispered to my husband's ear. He just murmured something and continued sleeping. Yesterday night activities got him really tired (we were hunting Strigoi. I killed one and so did Dimitri. Ooooh, you dirty minds, what did you think I was talking about?). „Heeey... wake up..." I suddenly got an idea. He was lying on his side, so I sat on his hip bone and layed on him. I kissed him. „Do you want to build a snowmaaan?" I sang quietly. „Come on let's go and plaaay!"

„Nooooo!" Dimitri ruined my Frozen moment. I'm gonna cry.

„Dimitriii... It's snowing..." Dimitri opened his eyes and looked at a window. He smiled and kissed me. „Snow. Finally." He went to kitchen. „Well, what would you like to eat for breakfast today?" He asked. I'll never get tired of this.

„Hmmm, something snowy. What about... waffles?!" I smiled widely.

„Yeeeees, waffles!" He grabbed ingredients and started to make our breakfast. I decided to wake our daughter. I went upstairs and knocked on her door. I tried the same tactic as with Dimitri. „Melody? Do you want to build a snowmaaan? Come on lets go and plaaay! I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone awaaay. We used to be best buddies, but now we're not, I wish you would tell me whyyy. Do you wanna build a snowmaaan? It doesn't have to be a snowmaaan." I sang the last sentence through the key hole. I heard some shifting and groaning behind the door and I knew I succesed.

Melody POV

WTF?! My mum is really crazy. It's morning. Why is she torturing me?! „Do you want to build a snowmaaan? Or ride our bike around the haaalls? I think some company is overdue, I've starting talking to the pictures on the waaals! Hang in there, Joan! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick byyy..." From the sounds I heard I think she threw her back against the door and made clicking sound with her tongue. „Melodyyy..." she growled like a hungry bear. Wait. Hungry? Maybe. Bear? Definitely not!

„Muuuum. I'm sleeepinggghhhhhhrrr." I groaned.

„Na-ah, you're not, I can hear you taaalkiiiing! Hey, I've got a suprise for you!" She stepped to my room and placed something on bed next to me. I carefully opened one eye. There was a black box with golden letters. They were so curled that I couldn't read them from my position, but that wasn't the main thing. I opened the box. „Wooow... Mum, they are... beautiful. Thank you!" I hugged her.

„Do you like them?" asked familiar voice.

„Dad! Yes! Thank you so much guys." Dad sat next to us and hugged us both. „Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want to try them?" asked mum.

„I would love to but... Isn't it too hot for ice?"

„That's the best thing. Look out of the window, look, look, look!" I looked out and I saw beautiful amount of snow everywhere. Big snowflakes were still lazily falling from sky and covering everything around. In ten minutes I was ready to go out. When we drove to gym, we suddenly stopped. Door next to me opened and my bet friend Lauren sat next to me. I saw mum frown and then smile. I know Lauren looks a lot like her best friend Lissa Dragomir, she left her for dad.

„Hello. How nice morning, isn't it?" she asked.

„Yes, are you coming with us?"

„Yes!"

Soon, we parked next to gym. „Ok, we're going to do our job, we will finish soon and then we get you to school, okay?" dad asked.

„Fine." I said and grabbed Laurens hand. We ran to ice rink. Yes, this was my present from parents: beautiful black skates with golden rose on it and even my name printed: _Melody._ It's lined with white fur and it's so beautiful. Laurens skates are classic white with pink ornaments on it. We skated and after a while my parents came to us too. I missed Philip, but I was having a good time anyways.

I felt sad when we had to go, but mum gave us a drive to school and hummed Jingle Bells all the time.

I found someone waiting me next to my locker. Daniel. I was suprised, because he is super hot. „Melody? Hm, such a nice name. I wonder if you are as nice as it." He looked at me with look that makes your knees shake and your head spin and your heart beat faster then when you run five miles in ten minutes.

„You can find out."

He smiled, came closer and said: „Okay, so in week at eight in front of Steve's?" Steve's was very favourite restaurant. Hm, nice.

„Okay, see you there." I was smiling. Lauren heard everything and smiled at me too. But there was a person that wasn't smiling. He was frowning. „I don't think it's a good idea." Said Philip.

„But Phil, how can you say that? I finaly have a chance to date someone and you say it's not a good idea?" I felt a bit hurt.

„Lea, I know you feel lonely, but if he is going to your first boyfriend, then I'm less then disapointed."

„E-Excuse me? Do you have better idea? Do you think I can point my finger at someone and he will fall in love with me? Do you think that is how it works?"

„Why not?! Just open your eyes, would you?!" he shouted. I was not afraid, I could easily hit him, but I stepped back a little because of his sharp tone. „Uh, I'm sorry, I just... Lea, do you know him? Do you know how he is?" He grabbed my shoulders. I thought about it for a few seconds and I admited it: „I don't know him. But do _you_ know him?"

„No."

„See? Don't worry, my parents made sure I am able to protect myself." I said.

„Yes, I know, I saw them fight. It's pretty cool! Until the moment when they started making out but that's another story... okay, you may go, but be careful, please."

„I'm always careful." I smiled.

„Yes, just as when we went out and you climbed on that tree and we phoned your dad because you couldn't climb off or that time when you stepped to that hole and we..."

„Okay, okay," I said. I didn't need him to remind me of times when I wasn't training and almost fell from everything I climbed on.

/*/*/*/

I came home. I found no one, but after a while my phone rang. Daddy.

„Yes?"

„Melody, listen very carefully, okay?" he said, his voice like string archer is about to leave. It was strange. It was scary. Like something was happening. And probably was. „Dad? What's wrong?"

„Just listen." He was whispering. „You need to take your mobile, two stakes and silver case with yourself. You phone Lauren and tell her she needs to take things for a week. You must do it in two minutes, okay? You come to her house and wait for your mother. She will drive you to our house, okay?" House. It's more a small cottage, mum got it from dad on her 22nd birthday. We all love it. „You know where you find suplies, right? Okay, so you will have to stay there. You will have another instructions in there okay? You have an hour. Love you."

„But daddy what happened? Daddy?!" He left. I took a deep breath and ran to my room. I packed some things for me. We had clothes there, but I packed some more, just for every case. I took two stakes from my parents bedroom and also a silver case wich looked like from FBI.

I phone Lauren. I thought she won't answer, but, finaly, she did. „Hello? Mel?"

„Hi. Lauren I-"

„Wait!" she shouted. „Melody, my parents are not home., Mum should be and they are not answering my calls. Can you come over? I'm scared." I knew Lauren so much. I knew she was brave when she was around people. But with me... she was comfortable. She said everything to me.

„Lauren, listen, we haven't got much time. Pack things for a week, some winter clothes and shoues too. Your phone and everything, okay? Don't ask, just do it and wait for me."

„But Melody, wh-"

„Just do it." I put cell phone to my bag, locked the door and ran down the stairs. Temprature got lower and I start coughing when I got out. God, it will be freezing in cottage. I moved and in twenty minutes, I was knocking on Lauren's door.

„Melody! They are still not here and they are not answering but I packed and..." Her breath went out and she was breathing hard.

„Just calm down. My mum will be here in five minutes, Just bring your things and dress something warm on. Okay? It will be alright." She did what I asked for andf we waited. As we stood, I noticed her hands.

She had a strange damage. It was like she was alergic to any temprature lower than 30°C. Wich means that her skin is cracked, red and in winter even almost purple. Sometimes is like paper, and in that time, i tis enough to squeeze her arms to fists and her skin tears and bleeds. And that happens pretty often. I know that she must carry handcream with her everywhere. This strange damage is also only on back of her palms and fingers. Everything covered with long sleeves is perfectly smooth and pale. Like Moroi.

Now, she was gripping handle of her suitcase so hard her skin cracked open and blood trickled down her arms and colored snow around her legs. It was beautiful. Red on white. But her hands needed help. Where were her gloves? I knew she was in pain but she wouldn't admit for world. I pulled of my gloves. Then I realized that it would be even more painful for her, so I prom ised myself I will clean and bandage it in car.

Mum finaly came. We quickly got on back seats of car. Mum said hello to us, but I could see she was nervous. She was biting her lip as she turned whee to left side more then needed.

„Mum? Laurens parents... are missing. Mum?"

She bit her lip again. It was a miracle she didn't taste blood already. „We got it." She murmured. I understood that this is at least part of their desicion to send us to forest. House. Cottage.

Lauren, however, didn't get it, she couldn't. „Can you help them? Are we going to them?"

„Lauren, my dear, I need you to make me a favor. Okay? You and Melody will go our cottage for a while. Your parents won't be there and me and Dimitri neither, but you will do it alone. Melody will have a little work for a while, but thats okay. Your parents love you, okay? They will be next to you by the end of week. You just need to stay calm. And that is what I need from you. I need you to be there for Melody and stay safe. I would do... anything to protect my friends, and so would Melody. Don't worry, everything is alright. It's just a trip." Yeah, sure. Lauren is not that stupid. And another thing, she did a pause because she left her best friend. But it was for her love, so that is okay.

Her phone rang. „Dimitri?"

„Roza. They are coming. I move to next one, okay? Just bring girls to place. I will wait you there." Mum had her phone connected to car repruductors so we heard everything.

„Dimitri? What happened?"

„Nothing, just a change of a plan. Just a little, don't worry."

„Dimitri!" We could hear voices behind. They weren't friendly. They were ice cold. Lauren couldn't hear it, but we, Damphirs, could. „Dimitri, are you okay? What's that? Dimitri! Dimitri!" Dad left.

Mum was even more nervous. She was going faster that she should. „Girls, don't phne anyone except of this number." She handed me a paper. It was elegantly written number and name _Sydney_ next to it. „Just emergency. Melody, I hope you remember everything. And try to repeat your first aid lessons, okay?" In school, we practised this twice a month. One time, it was everything just quickly. Second time we got just one thing, i fit was broken arm, leg, need CPR or frostbites.

„Okay, mum."

„Don't worry love, I'm coming." She murmured to herself. I am sure it was for dad.

We got to cottage. Almost. We still needed to climb up a mountain. A part of it. It was freaking cold there, like in Russia (or northern part of Russia). We carried all up and Lauren started to unpack her things in my room.

„Melody. Situation is worse that we said Lauren. Her parents were kidnapped by Strigoi. They are alive, but we have to get them out. They want us, you know? I promise it will be okay, but we will need your help for a while. But today, just rest. And have your phone with yourself. Melody, you must say Lauren everything about us. What we are and what we do. Everything. She will get tattoo as alchemists when we come back so she won't say anything. Okay? Melody...I love you. Your dad loves you too. We both love you so, so much and we are proud." I saw tears in mum's eyes. She never cried. Almost. „If anything went wrong... if we won't survive, then,..." she hugged me so strongly I almost couldn't breathe. „We love you, okay? We love you."

I gently pulled away and wiped a tear from her cheek. „I love you both, too. More than you can imagine. Just... stay safe and alive, okay?" Great, now I almost cried. She hugged me once more, gently this time. She kissed me on forehead. „We will. Love you."

And she left. I went to little room. We called it little room because it was little and my parents didn't want their guardian computer and things in living room, so they put it there. I started computer. It was the best, no chance of not-working.

I went up and found Lauren sitting in my room on bed. We took turns in shower and laid in bed. It was double so after a while Lauren came closer and whispered: „What do you need to tell me?ô she heard it. She heard everything. „How much...?" I asked.

She didn't even need me to finish the sentence. „Everything. I was sitting at stairs, just a few metres from you, but behind a wall so you didn't see me. Now, explain. Explain what are you. Explain why they wouldn't survive. Explain that tattoo. Tell me all that secrets. I need to know them because now you sound like you are an extra FBI family." She tried a joke and I saw her smile. I also rtemembered I forgot to take care of her hands. But she still didn't me to do it. Never.

I thought for a while. How to explain? „Do you know that I see every single hair of yours right now? Every smallest detail. My parents and lot of other people do too. I can hear what you whisper even when I shouldn't. I can do lots of things. I am just as strong as that guy, what's his name, Ed, and even stronger. I am kind of like superhuman. I can't fly or anything, and I'm not quick as light, but I am kind of stronger than I should be." She gasped. Ed was lifting 180 kg weights and I just said I'm stronger than him. I just said I am a superhuman.

„Who did it to you? Why did they? How?" She looked sad and pity was all over her face.

„No, no, no, I was born like this. My parents too. Well, my adoptive parents and my biological mother. Father not. I am glad. You know, when you ask what we do... my parents were trained to be bodyguards. But a little extreme. Their lives would be in death danger every second of day and night, but then, they quit, mum didn't even start.

At first, she loved that job and her training. But then, she fell in love at school. Mistake. For them, at least. Sso when dad died and she brought him back to life, they both realized they don't want to give up their lives for people that will exchange them imidately and ran away."

„To Chicago? They started their gym. When was it?"

„About six years ago. She was fresh eighteen and dad was twentyfour, soon to be twentyfive."

Lauren counted something in her head. „But then.. he was her teacher... wasn't he?" she asked confused.

„Clever girl. Yes, he was. No one knew about their love. Not even mum's best friend, whom she was supposed to guard after graduation. Dad too, but he wanted to get reasigned so he could be with mum so they won't put her best friends life in danger. Her name is Lissa, by the way. And we are called guardians. When I will be seventeen, I will go to another school for five months to show them I'm capable of being guardian. Wich I think won't be problem since my parents are training me and they are legends."

„Really? But... You still didn't explain why do you have those... skills." She moved so she could see my face better.

„Well, you know those stories about Vampires..." I began.

„No, you are not going to say you are a Vampire." I just looked at her.

„No, Melody." I still looked at her without moving or saying anything.

„I don't believe it." Not moving an inch.

„Melody...?" she was now almost pleading me to say I'm just kidding her. She looked so pleading that I wanted to act like biting her to her neck for a second, but I threw it away. This was serious, no time for jokes.

„You know, I'm not. There are three types of Vampires. Or two and a half." We smiled, we both loved _Two and a half Men_. „Well, one is called Moroi. They are kind, peaceful Vampires that drink blood from feeders and eat food. No Moroi would hurt you. Okay, that's not... okay, so every Moroi controls one Element."

„Like magic?" Lauren sooo loved Harry Potter. And unicorns. And everything magical.

„Yes. Then, There are Strigoi. You remember that bad Vampires? Stereotype? Well Moroi are pale, but Strigoi are white. If we and Moroi hear, see, smell and feel better and are quicker that human, their are ten times more. And they don't eat food. They just kill for blood. Worst part is that they don't feel. They are just happy when they kill. They are unnatural."

„More than other?" she joked.

I laughed. „Yes, yes more unnatural. Anyways, Moroi have twelve Royal families. And Strigoi like to play a little game. Some eat just Moroi, some more selfish and stupid even only Royal. But Moroi don't fight with magic, so they need protectors. And there comes that third kind, or half kind if you want." I smiled. „That's me. My parents and lot of others. It's called Damphir. We protect Moroi. Well, most of us. Most of Damphir women raise children. Some, but really only a few, live in ‚normal' human world. Just like my mother and me used to live."

„Wow, that's... amazing, but... does that mean you can die very young?"

„Yeah."

„Wait, are there Princess' and Princes?" She was amazed.

„Yes, even a Queen right now. Or king sometimes. You remember mum's best friend Lissa? Well, she is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

„Wow. How is it? I mean, living in world like that?" she looked at me with curious eyes.

„For me, normal. Harder is that when you are a human, you don't know if Strigoi kills you, because you don't know about them. When you are a Vampire, you know you can be killed any second. But we are prepared for it. We are prepared to give uor lives for Moroi. But, spme of us fall in love and... everything is wrong. Almost. And now, good night."

„Melody? Will you protect me?"

I thought about her question. I know she meant now and following days we will spend here, but what if I will have to protect her even then? I thre it out of my head, it was nonsense. „Yes. Good night."

„Good night."

 **So that's all! We are in school again... How are you doing?**

 **I also wanted to ask you something... Can you write me something about your Christmas and New Year's traditions in your country? I know it sounds weird, but I just want to know about them from someone who lives there.**

 **BTW, today I was at Olympiad in English. Do you have similiar competitions, too? Or the same, because we (in Slovakia) have got Olympiad in Slovak, too. I ended up second, with 1,5 point away from winner. But I knew from beggining she is better than me, last year she was the best too. But I was suprised I managed to get to second place anyways. My favourite part was speaking part, mostly making up a story about picture in front of me. And yours?**

 **Thank you for everything and love you!**

 **Your**

 **BelaRoza**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Again. (Imagine ground exploding and me flying out with triumphal look on my face and Superman fist in air.) Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always,**

 **Lets do this!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy.**

Rose POV

I drove my car down the hill and in forbidden speed to location where I should meet Dimitri. Strigoi kidnapped Lauren's parents and we don't know where they are. We only know where they were. I looked around me. I know I was alone in car, but I coudn't get rid of feeling that someone is following me. We only started and something went wrong already, Dimitri moved because somebody found him - complete disaster so far. At least girls are safe. I hope.

As I drove to house where they were kidnapped while doing checkup on gas, I saw broken door. I'm sure they weren't broken before. I had no idea where Dimitri moved, so I decided to start here. I parked my car a few houses away and carefully crept inside. I still wasn't sure what happened, but I had an idea. Dimitri didn't leave anything to show me where did he go. As I walked to basement, I noticed something weird.

It looked like small camera, but I was sure Dimitri would notice it. And I know he checked basement. He had enough time. If he saw it, he must have tried to destroy it...

I suddenly felt someone's eyes on me again. But I was alone...

"Rooseee..." I did my best to not jump and scream. Successfully. It sounded like some kind of wolf just howled my name, but some person whispered it at the same time. It was quite scary, but I had my mind set. I'm alone and ready for everything. No creepy basement can make me lose my mind.

I looked at camera again. I could use it... If I only understood more... this technology...I know Melody told me something about all of these server things. She spent so much time with her teacher she called Joseph that she was a perfect hacker, but she never really used it for something real, just for pages and programs that he created for her.

"Just remove the first code and then you should be able to see the middle part of software..." I couldn't remember and honestly, I just didn't know how to do it, so I used the good old Rose Hathaway method. I flexed all my muscles and... kicked the small evil very hard. It seemed like nothing at all happened, but that probably meant that it's off.

I started to walk back to look at back part of house again, when...

"I know, right? It's crazy..."

"Calm down, it's nothing."

Voices were getting closer. I heard this cold tone so much that I didn't doubt it. Strigoi group. Coming right at me.

I ran. I couldn't use the basement door, because they entered through them, so it obviously wasn't a choice. So I turned around and ran... If I hit the wall... Then I will at least fight without worrying that someone will stab my back. I luckily didn't hit a wall, I found another exit. I ran up and found myself out, just a few steps away from my car. Voices were not as close as they were, but I continued to run and hid in my car. I waited for a minute, two, five...

I was really bored, so I started to think about what happened. It was very weird. The camera looked very weird, but I don't know what exactly was wrong. I grabbed my small laptop and entered password. Something just wasn't right. Then I realised it. I suddenly couldn't believe that I was so dumb. I stepped out my car and went back to house. I easily found my exit and went in that creepy basement again. But I wasn't that scared anymore.

I looked up at that camera. I kicked it again. For a few seconds, nothing happened... but then...

"I know, right? It's crazy..."

"Calm down, it's nothing." Cold again, they seemed to be getting closer, but I triumphaly smiled. I grabbed the camera and tried to pull it down. It didn't work, so I used my silver stake. Just as I thought. It was not camera, it was a speaker. As soon as I touched it, the voices started again and mixed with the older one, so it sounded creepy, but now I was sure it was just a badly managed technology.

I sat down and wondered what to do next. I had no idea where did Dimitri go. I looked at map of Chicago. Then I realised we have Melody, but I didn't want to bother her. I decided to text Dimitri. I know it was a huge risk, but I did it anyways.

A few minutes later I got an answer. It contained location information so I rushed to my car and typed them down to my GPS search. I arrived to place like a minute later and wondered where the hell Dimitri is. If location was a house, it would ride right into it. But I stood in the middle of street like a total creep and autist, so I decided to just park normally. As I stepped out of the car, something placed a hand over my mouth. I smelled the scent of Dimitri's cologne and calmed down.

"Follow me." he whispered. He led me to middle of street. I noticed a covered hole. Clever. Dimitri jumped into it and I followed him. He led me to some house and showed me a few pictures. Lauren's mother and father. They had huge, scared eyes, pale faces and dark red lips. I wondered what were they for.

"They followed them. Kidnapped them and... I don't know. We have to get them." I imagined fear in Lauren's eyes. We have to find them.

I looked closer. Behind Lauren's mother, I saw something. Like a street sign or something. "Dimitri. Do you think something can be visible here?"

"Yes, but we need to reduce light. Send it to Melody." So we needed our daughter for the first time...

Melody POV

I woke up next to Lauren. She was still deep asleep so I got up and prepared breakfast. I was bored so I brushed my teeth three times and picked three different outfits.

"Melody?" Lauren appeared on stairs, still in her nightgown. "What are we doing here?"

"Staying over night. Lau, are you okay?" She was even more pale than usually and leaned against wall too much. I came to her and placed my palm on her forehead. She had really bad temperature, but I couldn't call anyone. I thought about our misterious number Sydney, but this wasn't emergency my mother had in mind.

Suddenly I got an idea. I stripped her so she was only in her underwear and bra. I put three pairs of gloves on her hands and went out. Air was freezing cold and we both coughed for a few seconds. She was less than half conscious in my arms. I turned her so she was facing the cottage and whispered: "I'm sorry."

And I threw her on ground.

She screamed as she felt the cold snow on her skin, but she was too weak to get up or yell at me. I covered her in snow even more and waited five minutes. Then I somehow carried her to bedroom and let her sleep. When I came back down, I heard a message on computer.

 _From: Hathaway, Rosemarie, Alm._

 _Mel, we need you to find out what say the sign behind the lady. Play with lightning a bit._

 _To: Harper, Melody Lea, Noc._

Yep, my parents were registered like alchemists so noone sees they are Dhampir. I am novice - Noc..

I looked at the picture. Totally terrified Lauren's mother was staring at me. I looked at it once more.

It was hard to do something with light. I tried professional, Photoshop and many more, but adding light just didn't work.

 _"First make it dark, then add light."_ Thanks Joseph! Oh, now I'm glad we had Photoshop.

Lauren POV

I was ill, but Melody healed me. I think. But I didn't feel like going to her anyways. I feel like I had too much on my shoulders. My parents disappeared. Rose and Dimitri are in danger. Melody and I are in danger.

Vampires.

I still think it's a dream. I don't believe that noone knows about this. It's so weird to live normal life now, when I know what is happening. I can't just walk around now without wondering if this person next to me can kill me with fangs.

I believe Melody, but she scares me. I know she has normal teeth. But the power she has... I a afraid that one day, she will use it against me.

 **(My teacher just asked me what music I like the best... He asks** **me something twice a month.)**

It's nonsense. We are like sisters and neither of us ever had a sibling.

But...

"Melody?!" I screamed. I suddenly wasn't scared.

"Yeah?" she ran up in incredible speed and almost fell in door.

"Thank you for healing me." I said and patted bed next to me so she can climb in.

She did what I wanted and I placed a blanket over her since it was very cold here. "No problem. I must help you. And I _want_ to help you."

"Mel... can I ask you something?" I started carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Did your mom... ever... had an... misscarriage?" I didn't want to bring this up, it was kind of painful theme for me to think that something as cruel as this can happen to sweet people that Rose and Dimitri are. And Melody, of course!

 _"And in that moment, I jumped and right into him... I swear it was one of the worst memonts EVER!" we both laughed at my embarrassing moment today._ We _sat on bed at Melody's bedroom. It was about a year ago. We never talked about this day - Melody never mentioned it_ _and I was too afraid to ask._

 _"Yeah, I was lucky I was sitting too still and comfortably, otherwise I would do that too." We laughed again._

 _Boom!_

 _It was not exactly boom, but it sounded weird. We both looked out of Melody's door and almost got a heart attack._

 _Rose was leaning against a small table and was making weird noises like hurt animal. She obviously fell against it. She held her hand over her belly. She sobbed and suddenly screamed._

 _"Mom!" Melody caught her right in the moment when she fell down. I rushed to her other side. She was shaking and barely stood. "Dad! Daddy!"_

 _"He's outside!" I remembered. "I'll go for him." I ran out of apartment the fastest I could. After a few steps I bumped into something and almost fell down, but two big hands caught me._

 _"Lauren, what's that? Where are you running?"_

 _"Rose! Something happened to Rose." In moment, he was away. I followed him. When I came in, he picked Rose up and placed her on bed_ _in their bedroom._

 _Rose gripped the sheets and screamed. She arched her back and opened her mouth in quiet scream._

 _Dimitri held her hand. "Roza, stay here. Focus. You are here. Stay. Tell me what is happening." He kneeled next to her on floor._

 _"Get it out of me! Get it_ out _!" She screamed like it wasn't her._

 _This lasted for like thirty minutes. Melody had tears rolling down her cheeks. Rose had her voice out already. She was screaming to get it out of her. I didn't know what. And why Dimitri was not doing anything._

 _Then, it became even worse._

 _It all looked good, Rose let go of the covers and she stopped screaming, she only breathed hard. She even smiled, but then_...

"No! No! Nooooooo, please no!" _she screamed more painful than ever. She cried again and started throwing herself across the bed and hit everything around her. Including Dimitri's nose that started bleeding._

 _He shook her. "Roza, this is not you. Come back. Come back." Dimitri_ pleaded _and Rose still shook. Hell, it was torture even for me!_

 _"It's dead, no-o it's dead. Please... No!" Rose cried. "It's dead..." Then she sat up like she just woke up._

 _"Dimitri?" she asked like she didn't see him._

 _"Roza." she fell into his arms and I slowly pulled Melody back and closed the door behind us._

 _I knew that Rose and Dimitri had probably lost a child and Melody a sibling._

"No, why?" she asked, confused.

"You remember that day... like a year ago? When... Your dad was building a birdhouse outside." I carefully said.

"No, she hasn't. She never was pregnant. You remember princess Vasilisa, Lissa? Well, my mom once died in a car crash. Together with Lissa's parents and brother. Lissa was the only one that survived. But she was so scared that she used her power and she brought her back to life. She didn't know she did it, but from that moment, my mom felt everything Lissa felt. When she felt something extra strong, it sucked my mom into Lissa's head and they saw and felt the same thing. But when my mom decided to run with dad, she closed herself. Lissa was giving birth that day. It was harder than her first child and something went wrong. The child was born dead. It was a strong emotion and caught mom unprepared."

I think I am loosing ability to be surprised. Through those few years of knowing Rose and Dimitri, I really love them. I can't even think about something hurting them.

"She doesn't want to have child?" I asked and later realised it was not exactly nice way to ask.

"She can't. Well, she probably can, but not with Dad. Dhampir and Dhampir can't have kids together. She maybe wants, and dad too, but they can't. Before you ask, yes, she chose love instead of looking for someone that can give her children. She was ready to not have them because of her guardian job. Ever."

Something beeped downstairs and Melody went down without other words. She left me alone with my thoughts and fears.

Melody POV

I looked at the computer screen. I sent pictures two hours ago. They should be seenused. Now, I got a message.

 _From: Hathaway, Rosemarie, Alm._

 _Melody, THANK YOU! We found them. We are heading to you right now. Don't worry._

 _To: Harper, Melody Lea, Noc._

Thank God! I wanted to run to Lauren and tell her the news, but then the computer started to make weird noise. It was not beeping, it was _screeching._ I ran through all sirens and alarms in my head. This one was something different. Vampires alarm.

 ** _!!!EMERGENCY!!! !!!EMERGENCY!!! !!!EMERGENCY!!!_** _From: Hathaway, Rosemarie, Alm._ _Emergency. Do not call anyone. Stay at your places. Don't leave. Stay together. Barricade._ _To: Harper, Melody Lea, Noc._ Emergency message. This was not good. Actually, it was really bad.

I refused to feel fear right now. Didn't work.

I refused to show how scared I really was. That kind of didn't work either.

I refused to show Lauren. But she will have to know when we will be hiding.

I clicked again. And again. I thought I will see more, maybe reason behind this scary turn, but nothing.

So I locked and closed everything. I pulled at basement door and locked it, too.

Computer was calling me with it's bright light, telling me I've forgotten something. I came back to it and looked up map.

When I dialed car number, it showed me location. They were turning pretty sharply, I guess either they were following someone, or someone was following them. I chose the first one.

Then I realised something. They are going on road to forests. In our direction.

This was not good at all.

Rose POV

I lost my balance for the fifth time this car ride. I think I am alright. Lauren's parents were sitting in the back, seat belted and quite scared.

"I'm sorry..." said Dimitri for the fifth time this car ride. He was still more and more impatient and so was I.

Car full of Strigoi was following us. Was.

Now, we are following them. I turned on GPS. I didn't have any idea where they were going.

I only knew we were going out of City. To forests.

 _"We know your operator."_ That was what Strigoi shouted at us when he jumped into full car and they drove away.

"Dimitri!" I shouted so suddenly he almost lost balance again.

"What?!" he turned steering wheel and tried to keep us steadily on road.

We need a new car.

"Melody! Lauren!" he realised the same thing as me. They were going after our daughter and her best friend.

Melody POV

 _Knock, knock._ Nothing. We pretended to not be at house when we heard car outside and knocking on door.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ We didn't dare to breath.

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_ "Open the fucking door!" someone shouted. I would laugh, but right now it was not the right situation. Lauren grabbed my hand and shook beside me.

Someone tried to break through the door.

They dangerously cracked and I turned to my best friend. I looked to her eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Run upstairs. Hide in my mother's closet. There is a secret door. Just push the back of the closet. Go!" She didn't want to, but I pushed her and she ran upstairs. I heard faint cracking and I knew she was safe.

Whatever waited for me, I was ready.

Door cracked for the last time and with sad, apologetic sound fell down.

It was the first time I faced Strigoi. It was tall, white man. He was not taller than my dad, in fact, he was shorter, but he was also bigger. Fatter.

The other one was tiny, but he sure could move quickly. He was probably a human when he was alive.

They looked at me and laughed.

"So you are the daughter of the big Alexei Szelsky and Dhampir Selena Harper? Well, you could at least look better." The first one said.

"Yeah, I bet Alexei was pretty disappointed. I know he likes his slut noly when they look good. Even when it's his daughter."

"So are you a daughter of Alexei Szelsky and Selena Harper?" The tiny one asked, confused. He obviously wasn't

"No."

"No?" they were confused.

"I am the daughter of Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway." I said proudly.

They laughed, and then jumped on me. I dodged and ran, but I couldn't fight them. We chased around for a few seconds, but then I found myself on floor, with huge Strigoi in front of me, ready to bite me.

"Hey!" well known voice shouted. I looked up and both Strigoi too. Both of my parents were standing there.

Strigoi tried to hunt them. Mom almost lost it to the tiny one, but dad killed him.

And that was one moment when it went wrong.

Other Strigoi bit dad's wrist. He screamed and stabbed Strigoi on his back.

He shouted from pain and then tried to kill him, with Strigoi teeth still in his wrist.

Mom stabbed him, but in that moment, tiny Strigoi, not really killed, bit her shoulder. She screamed and dad killed him again. They put their bodies out quickly.

"Lauren!" I shouted. "Come here! It's safe."

When I looked out I saw three Strigoi that my parents already killed.

"Mom?! Dad?!" she shouted. They were scared and saw the whole scene, I k ow Lauren did too, but they hugged her daughter.

"My sweetheart. Melody, we're so proud." Mum crushed me to her chest and dad did the same with both of us at once.

We let go at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Melody." Lauren's parents and Lauren hugged me and my patents too.

"Thank you. You took care after our daughter and saved us. But... you still have some explaining to do."

"Yes, but we will deal with that later." said mom.

"Thank you, Rose, Dimitri. And Melody." Lauren hugged us all.

"Our pleasure, Li- Lauren." it sounded like she said little, but dad and I knew what she was about to say.

We came to door, mom talking about some tea and cookies, but in doorframe, she stopped. "Dimitri..." she fell down, dad barely caught her.

"Rose? Roza! Wake up. Come on!" He shook her. Nothing. She was white and didn't move.

Dad collapsed next to her.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted and ran to them.

Lauren phoned ambulance. When beeping car finally found us, they were still laying on the ground. I was scared like never before in my life. It became even worse when the paramedic called the helicopter.

They loaded my parents in.

"Wait, what happened? Tell me what happened!" I shouted.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I am their daughter."

"I am sorry, but they were poisoned. It's serious." He then walked away.

Lauren hugged me around my shoulder.

Only think I could think about was how much I hated the Strigois that poisoned my parents.

 **All done!** **I am a bitch. I know.** **But I was doing my best to study at Bilingual Economic Academy, so my English should be getting better and better from September. I'm so looking forward to it.** **Thank you, J. and F. for keeping me sane and happy even on the worst day of the week - Wednesday.** **BTW, I was so lost in writing this that I almost called my teacher (Joseph) Dimitri.** **Love you,** **Bela**


End file.
